


Sunshine | Jack "Whiskey" Daniels x GenderNeutral!Reader

by djndjarin



Category: Agent Whiskey - Fandom, Jack "Whiskey" Daniels - Fandom, Kingsmen: The Golden Circle, Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Multi, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djndjarin/pseuds/djndjarin
Summary: Reader has a hard day and Jack comforts them.
Relationships: Jack "Whiskey" Daniels/GenderNeutral!Reader, Jack "Whiskey" Daniels/You, Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Sunshine | Jack "Whiskey" Daniels x GenderNeutral!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr.  
> @flyingovertheandes

Jack had been working all day, which made the day feel that much longer for them. Being home alone while not feeling 100% wasn’t exactly fun. It wasn’t anything big that had ruined the day, just a mixture of different little things that finally became too much. They had cried, paced around in frustration, and finally just ended up balled up on the couch, waiting for their man to return to them and inevitably brighten their day. It was almost 9pm by the time he returned to their shared home. They were on the couch, watching some mediocre show on Netflix that had barely kept their attention. Their heart skipped a beat as they heard him unlock the door and kick off his boots.

“Y/N? Darlin’? Are you still up?” He called out, not too loud in case they were sleeping.

They jumped off the couch to meet him halfway.

“There’s my prince/princess.” He said as he opened his arms to take them in.

They hadn’t realized how quiet they were being until he mentioned it.

“Is everything okay, sweetness?” He tried to pull away from the hug but stopped when he felt their body shaking as they cried.

Being in his arms was what they had needed all day and now they were overwhelmed by emotion. He put his arms back around them and held them tighter. It seemed like hours that they stood there in the hallway just swaying in silence.

Eventually, they pulled away and wiped their tears on their sleeve. Jack held their face in his hands.

“You gonna tell me what’s wrong, sugar?” He asked gently, not meaning to pry.

They nodded before they both walked back to the living room and settled on the couch.

“It’s just been hell today, Jack. I’ve had a headache all day, the sink broke on me, my package got lost in the mail, I burnt dinner. I just haven’t been able to catch a break. Everything I do goes wrong.” Their head fell into her hands as their eyes teared up again.

“It’s all okay, darlin’. Nothin’ that can’t be fixed.” He reminded them as he pulled them into his chest so he could hold them.

“Why don’t we start with dinner, yeah? Let’s go out and get some burgers and we’ll come home after and get some rest. Tomorrow is my day off, I’ll get to fixin’ the sink while you sort out your package and everything will be okay. Sound good, sunshine?”

They cracked a smile at that.

“Sunshine?” They asked. He had never called them that.

“Yes. You’re my sunshine, you make all my days brighter. I can never wait to come home to your beautiful smile.” He kissed their forehead.

“You’re mine too, Jack. I love you.” They told him.

“I love you too, Y/N.”


End file.
